overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
January 9, 2018
Patch Highlights Introducing Overwatch League Team Skins Time to suit up! Overwatch League home-team skins are now live and can be purchased via our new League Token system, which allows players to directly support their favorite Overwatch League team (or teams!). Home-team skins are available for all 12 OVerwatch League teams and all 26 Overwatch heroes. General Updates General *Players can now watch the Overwatch League stream via the Overwatch League menu option when games are live *PS4/XB1 Players can now bind all communication wheel options to a gamepad button *PS4/XB1 An option to press and hold crouch rather than toggling the ability has been added under Options > Controls > Movement *PS4/XB1 A slider for “Friendly Aim Assist Strength” has been added to Ana’s control options under Options > Controls > Hero. This will make it easier to aim at allies *Weapon accuracy is no longer increased or decreased when shooting at Genji’s Deflect or abilities that block projectiles (e.g. Winston’s Barrier Projector or Mei’s Ice Wall) Heroes *Zenyatta’s Orb of Discord and Orb of Harmony will now display its target’s health bar Bug Fixes General *Fixed an issue that prevented earned items from being displayed when a Loot Box was opened *Fixed a bug that caused a duplicate “Current Competitive Season” selection to appear in the Career Profile dropdown menu *PC Fixed a bug that prevented players from being able to navigate in-game menus with the tab key *Fixed a bug that prevented UI elements for Tracer’s Blink from displaying when switching between first- and third-person view in spectator mode *Fixed a bug that prevented the ammo count for Doomfist’s Hand Cannon from displaying when switching between first- and third-person view in spectator mode A.I. *Fixed a bug that prevented the Bastion and Torbjörn bots from pathing to some areas on the first point of Eichenwalde *Fixed a bug that caused the Lúcio bot to fall off the map while navigating King’s Row Competitive Play *Fixed a bug that caused the meters remaining to display twice when players approached the final five meters on Escort and Escort/Assault maps Game Browser and Custom Games *Fixed a bug that prevented the Ultimate Duration Custom Game modification from properly adjusting Soldier: 76’s Ultimate length Deathmatch *Fixed a bug that caused the Play of the Game highlight and the end-of-match screen to not display for the last player to die in the match Heroes *Fixed a bug that prevented Doomfist’s Rocket Punch from destroying breakable objects *Fixed a bug that could cause Doomfist’s Rocket Punch knock back to be inconsistent if he collided with an enemy using a movement ability (e.g. Winston’s Leap) *Fixed a latency issue that caused Doomfist’s Rocket Punch to travel through an enemy instead of dealing damage *Fixed an issue that sometimes caused Doomfist’s Rocket Punch’s directional movement to be unpredictable *Fixed an issue that allowed enemies to jump over Doomfist’s Rocket Punch instead of taking damage *Fixed a bug that caused enemy players hit by Doomfist’s Rocket Punch to sometimes move along the wall impacted instead of taking damage *Fixed a bug that caused Doomfist to move along the terrain if he impacted it with Rocket Punch *Fixed an issue that caused enemies hit by Doomfist’s Rocket Punch to impact inclines instead of traveling up them *Fixed a bug that caused Doomfist’s Rocket Punch to deal wall impact damage to Mercy if she used Valkyrie *Fixed a bug that caused Doomfist’s Rocket Punch to activate before intended if he was near Mei’s Ice Wall *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused Doomfist to fall through the ground if he used Seismic Slam on inclines *Fixed an issue that canceled Doomfist’s Seismic Slam when it was unable to reach the targeted location *PC Fixed a bug that caused Junkrat’s RIP-Tire camera perspective to linger on the target after detonating *PC Fixed a bug that caused Junkrat’s RIP-Tire to be silent to enemies while traveling on rooftops or when airborne *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused Snowball’s antenna to stretch out of proportion when Mei’s Beekeeper skin was equipped *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused Mercy’s Resurrect “Reviving” message to remain on the targeted player’s screen after the cast was finished *Fixed a bug that caused players targeted by Mercy’s Resurrect to no longer see their Respawn timer if her cast was interrupted by an enemy *Fixed a bug that caused players targeted by Mercy’s Resurrect to no longer see their Respawn timer if her cast was interrupted by an enemy *Fixed a bug that prevented players from using Moira’s Biotic Orb if she used Fade or died while using Biotic Orb *Fixed an issue that caused Moira’s “Ultimate almost ready” voiceline to sometimes play when her Coalescence was fully charged *Fixed a bug that caused Reinhardt’s Charge to knock back enemies instead of pinning them *Fixed a bug that caused the visual effects of Sombra’s EMP to display when the ability was interrupted by an enemy player *Fixed a bug that caused Sombra to face the incorrect direction after she teleported with Translocator *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused Torbjörn’s turrets to not fully heal when he used Molton Core *Fixed a bug that prevented Carbon Zenyatta’s in-game portrait from displaying the correct color Maps *Fixed a bug on Eichenwalde that caused the “Checkpoint Reached” voiceline to play when the payload reached its final destination *Fixed a bug that allowed Reaper to Shadow Step to unintended locations on Horizon Lunar Colony